


A Truth

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [246]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Of the many things I am salty about when it comes to this ship, one is the lack of true intimacy we see. Like ya, we get seduction which has its draws. And we do get some soft moments. But I think what could have sold this ship even more is moments shown of them getting to know each other, wordless conversations with their eyes, more kisses (on the neck or forehead or cheek or even on the mouth) that didn’t automatically lead to sex, growing from each other. So I’d like a fic that shows that.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [246]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Truth

“How did you two really meet?”

Caroline opened her mouth to answer with the standard story she told the girls, about doppelgängers and curses and high school - but it wasn’t _her_ daughter asking. She glanced over to Klaus, who seemed resigned to their relaxed dinner with Hope turning into something far more personal than an upscale parent-teacher conference. He met her gaze with a silent apology as he topped off her glass of wine. It made her sad for some reason, so she opted for a kinder version of the truth. “Your dad saved my life.”

That startled him, though his eyes turned warm when Hope leaned forward to hear more. “To be fair, it was my fault you were bit in the first place. And healing you wasn’t exactly a selfless act on my part.”

Reaching for his arm, she traced the soft part of his wrist he offered her that night. Boldly, she smiled at Hope despite the obvious display of affection. “It was my eighteenth birthday, and I was _not_ having a good day…”


End file.
